Precious Things
by Cathain
Summary: Y entonces esa vida era un sueño.
1. Causa Movens

Precious Things.  
By Cathain  
  
Parejas: Bellatrix L./Draco M. - Draco M./Harry P.  
  
Advertencia: Contiene incesto y slash, si consideran este tipo de material ofensivo es mejor que pasen.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a JK Rowling y no a mí.  
  
N.A: Este fic te lo escribí a ti Perdida, creo recordar algo de 'regalo de despedida'. Espero te guste.  
  
-  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Causa Movens.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Morir..., dormir; no más; y con un sueño saber que dimos fin a las congojas, y a los mil sobresaltos naturales que componen la herencia de la carne, consumación es esta que con ruegos se puede desear.  
Morir, dormir. ¡Dormir! ¡Tal vez soñar! ¡Eh ahí el obstáculo!.  
  
Hamlet. W. Shakespeare.  
  
-  
  
Aun le parecía oír los gritos retumbando en las paredes roídas por los años. Y su piel aun conservaba aquella esencia muda que desprendían los cuerpos caídos. Aun seguía siendo una Black.  
  
Lestrange era su apellido, pero su vida, su sangre, estaba marcada con un solo titulo, Black.  
  
Avanzo un poco mas entre la oscuridad, evadiendo los cuerpos ebrios aplastados en el suelo, bebidos. Su frente rozo la madera aceitosa suavemente al adoptar su rostro una expresión de completo asco, llevo una de sus manos hasta la mascara que cubría su rostro aquella noche. Aspiro el suave aroma a madera y pintura que destilaba, embriagándose en memorias agradables.  
  
Fijo sus ojos negros en la figura solitaria, alejada de la oscuridad, junto a un poste de luz, el único que no tenia el faro roto en aquella calle. Sintió el regocijo expandirse sobre sus facciones, otorgándole una expresión nueva a su rostro demacrado. Azkaban había consumido gran parte de su energía vital, transformándola en una energía oscura y ansiosa.  
  
Se detuvo antes de salir debajo del puente, permitiéndose el tiempo suficiente para observar. Solo observar. Podía respirar el aroma del miedo, casi podía oír la melodía de su corazón agitado, joven corazón. Nuevamente su expresión se torno en una de mofa.  
  
Malfoy. No Black.  
  
Su porte arrogante, completamente erguido ante su exposición. Vestido en seda negra, tentando la oscuridad, tentando un concepto sobre los death eaters.  
  
Su rostro escondido entre las sombras oscuras de su capa.  
  
Avanzo un poco mas, acercándose al borde del puente, calo la mano entre el cabello blanco y cepillado, acomodando la mascara que cubría su rostro.  
  
Bellatrix sonrió con fingida ternura. Su sobrino era un chico algo distraído Un niño que seguía la tradición familiar, el camino que había señalado su padre aun antes de que naciera. Cuan orgullosa estaría su tía Cygnus1 al observar al hijo de Narcissa. Debía estar gritando en el solitario Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place ante la fatídica noticia de un heredero Malfoy y no un Black, nunca había sido partidaria de Lucius.  
  
Decidió permitir que la oscuridad que la cubría abandonara su cuerpo, mostrándose ante el Malfoy, percibiendo el ligero cambio en sus ojos grises con regocijo.  
  
En la figura frente a si, Draco reconoció que había mucho de tétrico, de bello, de licencioso, algo que lo perturbaba. La mascara que cubría su rostro no era la que comúnmente portara su padre con orgullo, era distinta. Estaba cubierta con un cambiante fulgor dorado, conformando una expresión demoníaca, pómulos altos y nariz amplia junto a su boca abierta en una forma distorsionada casi soberbia, y los ojos que se formaban por la misma madera permitían observar de forma mínima el color de sus verdaderos ojos.  
  
Sus ojos malvas, un reflejo silente en una cacofonía de gritos.  
  
Una característica de su belleza era su esencia salvaje, la que se marcaba en cada curva de su cuerpo desforme, en cada poro de su rostro perfilado, una trama casi deliciosa... Era una figura ataviada con una mascara, accesorio inapropiado, resaltando sobre su figura femenina y oscura, poseída.  
  
Sentía el poder de la adrenalina atravesar sus venas en un fuego excitante, era el miedo, era la fábula expectante.  
  
Se acerco de forma lenta, con pasos seguros, rodeando a su sobrino, permitiéndose saborear el momento, el casi imperceptible temblor que recorrió al joven cuerpo frente a si, tan idéntico al de su hermana antes de tomar una posición y marcharse de casa. Traición. Como adoraba cuando Andrómeda tomaba su mano bajo la mesa cada vez que tía Cygnus y su tío Alphard cenaban en su casa, cuando aun eran unas niñas.  
  
Se detuvo frente a él, colocando ambas manos tras su espalda. Con gesto tácito le indico que la siguiera.  
  
Draco siguió por sórdidos espacios a la figura femenina, aquella que se mantenía encerrada en un mutismo infernal, que todo lo comunicaba con breves movimientos y con flexibles ondulaciones de su cuerpo felino, un cuerpo que bien podía ser capaz de crear guerras; de crearlas cuando en un mundo lejano se manifestaban batallas por designios divinos, por romances inmortales y bendiciones cálidas, divinas. Cuando en un universo no eran necesarias bases tan misantrópicas.  
  
Pero eso no era un juego, era su destino, y en algún momento debía sonar majestuoso. Aunque podía sentirlo así, casi podía; había sido educado para ello. No existía forma posible de cambiar su pensamiento con el de Weasley o con el de Potter.  
  
Ser un death eater, realmente no tenia plena conciencia de lo que significaba ser uno de los aliados de Lord Voldemort. Lo único que sabia era que el Dark Lord era dueño de tu vida al imprimir la dark mark en tu brazo, solo él podía elegirte, solo él podía prescindir. La única forma segura para salir del circulo de las sombras era la muerte y se oían rumores de que ni eso podía garantizar la libertad de sus almas, entonces aquello le incomodaba, peligrando su propósito. Él era un Malfoy.  
  
Si, ansiaba postrarse ante Lord Voldemort y terminar por cerrar una tradición, tradición iniciada por sus antepasados, aun por los traidores.  
  
Se sobresalto al oír el 'crack' de tablas rotas, sobresaltándose aun más ante la movilidad satisfecha de su guía junto a la entrada de una casa vieja y descompuesta.  
  
Dedos largos y fríos se colaron entre una de sus manos, estrujándola de forma suave, instándolo a seguirle. Al tropezar con su mirada sintió que algo en su interior enfermaba tentándolo a retroceder.  
  
Y continuo.  
  
Atravesaron la sala principal adentrándose hacia el final, deteniéndose justo frente a un jardín amplio y saturado de plantas secas, junto a la entrada de ese jardín, aun sobre tablas de madera se hallaba un circulo marcado con tiza amarilla, indicando bajo una capa de polvo las leves líneas que conformaban una puerta.  
  
Y descendió.  
  
Mesas apiladas, ropa manchada con coágulos de sangre, cuerpos de animales rotos y en el centro de la habitación un pentagrama hecho con sangre, rodeado a su vez por velones negros, y en el centro un cuerpo vivo y agonizante, profiriendo una serie de susurros agitados en un idioma desconocido.  
  
Podría profesar delimitada ignorancia, pero presentía que aquello era algo en lo que no tenia derecho a escarbar, algo que inevitablemente lo llevaría a un terreno que no quería pisar.  
  
Y Bellatrix sabia. Cualquier ser vivo produce información sobre sí mismo. La información un subproducto de las circunstancias. Era imposible no elegir, hasta negarse a elegir era elegir. Quería muchas expresiones esa noche, pero solo estaba recibiendo percepciones y eso no estaba bien. Percibía nuevamente el olor del miedo, mezclándose aun con las esencias anteriores, y el miedo estaba ahí, restringido, como un grupo de flores muertas en un florero abandonado con agua estancada.  
  
Se acerco a su sobrino, posando brevemente sus manos sobre sus hombros, descubriendo luego su rostro con suavidad.  
  
Por cuestión de segundos confundió la piel nívea de su sobrino con la piel acanelada de su primo.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Sirius muerto por su propia varita.  
  
Enterró sus uñas con parsimoniosa crueldad en el hombro de Draco, obligándolo a arrodillarse, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos grisáceos, sus ojos que escondían con maestría el dolor que le causaba su contacto.  
  
Pudo observar nuevamente a Andrómeda en la exasperante mirada confusa de su sobrino. Andrómeda con su belleza inocente, perecedera. Extinta. Su muerte no fue tan rápida como la de un pez fuera del agua, si igual de asfixiante.  
  
También era posible que Narcissa ya hubiera muerto, y entonces esa vida era un sueño.  
  
Draco endureció su mirada, infundiéndola en superioridad. Deslizando de forma imperceptible su mano entre los pliegues de su túnica, intentando aferrarse a su varita. Observo los ojos malvas contraerse en un brillo sardónico. Y la risa broto, una risa casi gutural, juguetona, brillando, atravesando la esencia de la madera añeja tomándolo por sorpresa. Extrañamente antojándosele conocida, oculta en algún rincón de su mente.  
  
La mascara rodó junto a el, uniéndosele segundos mas tardes una peluca blanca.  
  
Comprobó que los Black eran calaveras.  
  
Sintió su piel rasgarse ante el brutal contacto de sus uñas contra su hombro, conteniendo así el tumulto de emociones desechas ante el toque de su tía. Aversión. Lo que marcaba su piel en ese instante.  
  
Entendiendo así que eso era lo que le producía aquel espectro, aquellas sobras de vida, aquel rostro oscuro mostrándose de forma cruda. No /debía/ resistir, no ante aquella mujer. No estaba en posición, nunca lo había estado.  
  
Su cuerpo se erizo ante lo repugnante del contacto de los labios carnosos de su tía contra su mejilla. Sintiendo terror. Lo embargo un sentimiento de ajena repulsión que no pudo reprimir, estrechando así su varita disuelta.  
  
- Sangre de mi sangre. -fueron las únicas palabras de su tía Bellatrix, junto a su regocijo.  
  
-  
  
7 segundos mas tarde y estaba atado contra alguna superficie dura.  
  
3 segundos mas y podía sentir los mismos dedos fríos y dolorosos alrededor de su miembro flácido, tentándolo en un juego de mórbidas caricias, caricias robadas.  
  
Mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba su mente operaba, retazo a retazo, creando una nueva imaginación, un nuevo mundo, atándose entre el sabor obsesivo del asco, prometiendo venganza.  
  
Y aun seguía siendo un Malfoy, pero su sangre ya no hervía, solo fluía hasta estancarse, congelándose en una nueva forma, consagrándose a un escabroso sentido de la necesidad.  
  
Embargado por un desorden perplejo de sensaciones inconexas y atroces observo con hostilidad creciente a su tía, directo a los ojos, encontrándose de frente con un fuego extasiado, concentrándose en que sus ojos ya no eran simplemente malvas, encontrándolos oscuros, casi de un color ciruela, enfocando los agónicos gritos, casi podía observar otro cuerpo frente al suyo, gimiendo y sangrando y llorando. Con el preciso movimiento de alguien angustiado.  
  
Tenso su cuerpo, impidiéndole continuar con el movimiento deliberado de su masturbación, impidiendo los espasmos involuntarios de sus piernas ante entrañas ajenas y escupió el rostro de ojos turbios.  
  
Sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo exploto en calidez viscosa.  
  
- Carne de mi carne.-  
  
Y de muchas formas fue incesante lo constricto del abrazo, de la carne golpeando la carne.  
  
Muchas formas de plagar lo intolerable ante el contacto físico de su familia, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne.  
  
- Ahora, en este instante querido sobrino, me perteneces. No dudes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews?  
  
-Causa Movens- significa 'La causa mueve'. Latín.  
  
1 Cygnus, es el nombre de la madre de Sirius, no se me ocurrió a mi, lo lei en un fic titulado 'Dangerous Liaisons'. Alphard es el padre de Sirius, y como es obvio que soy mala para los nombres y los títulos, no lo invente yo, lo saque de otro fic, que pirateado esta esto sigh. 


	2. Honores Mutan Mores

Precious Things.  
By Cathain  
  
Parejas: Bellatrix L./Draco M. - Draco M./Harry P.  
  
Advertencia: Contiene incesto y slash, si consideran este tipo de material ofensivo es mejor que pasen.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a JK Rowling y no a mí.  
  
-  
  
Capitulo II  
  
Honores Mutan Mores.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
"The price of getting what you want, is getting what you once wanted."  
  
Sandman. N. Gaiman.  
  
-  
  
Otro día más. Sentado junto a Potter. Observo el ocaso con extraña fascinación, últimamente le molestaba mirar el cuerpo junto al suyo. Ya había olvidado lo que significaba.  
  
Sintió la marca en su brazo arder levemente, los death eaters estaban de caza. Lord Voldemort solo se preocupaba de sus agentes según su rango de utilidad y efectividad y el se había encargado de mantenerse entre esas dos casillas, exceptuando a Potter. El niño dorado, alguien por quien había optado de forma caprichosa. Solo por el deseo de poseerlo, de dominarlo.  
  
Y debía ser así, pero no era lo mismo, nunca iba a ser lo mismo. Un sentimiento excavado hasta el hueso de la misma profundidad, y esos eran los únicos resultado que podía obtener, aunque tarde se había dado cuenta que no era solo eso lo único que necesitaba. La brillante solución para los sentimentalismos baratos. Por lo menos intentaba convencerse. No iba a obtener de Potter nada mas que sus traumas y sus hormonas calientes. Solo el rush complementando la motivación del acto prohibido.  
  
Pero como siempre volvía a dejarse arrastrar. Su ser era envuelto por esa contaminante necesidad de posesión, de robar por segundos un mundo distinto.  
  
Y más aun porque se sentía solo. Potter lo llenaba arañando ese vacío con sus gemidos derrotados. Pero Harry algún día iba a levantarse, iba a enterrar sus breves episodios de una tragedia ofuscada y se marcharía abandonándolo en su mundo, un mundo lleno de fantasmas.  
  
Casi un réquiem en pro de memorias cansadas.  
  
-  
  
- Era como un sueño, un sueño mas bien melancólico. -suspiro Harry al terminar su helado de vainilla con caramelo.  
  
Draco pestañeo varias veces antes de observar nuevamente a Potter, su cuerpo encorvado hacia delante, sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Harry se veía tan normal en su ropa muggle, como cualquier otro ser humano, despojado, idéntico. Seguía sin entender que lo hacia especial. Y guardo en su memoria ese atardecer muggle, ese simple parque londinense, ese simple helado, ese simple 'gracias' en labios de Harry. Todo tan sencillo.  
  
Con una sonrisa genuina se inclino hacia el gryffindor, recostando su barbilla sobre el hombro del chico, deslizando su mano sobre la otra, sintiéndola a su vez cálida.  
  
- Potter tú eres... un fastidio. -ronroneo en su oreja.  
  
Y Harry aun seguía allí.  
  
In aeternum.  
  
Eso era lo único que se le antojaba recordar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews?  
  
que clichè... sorry.  
  
-Honores Mutan Mores.- significa 'Los honores cambian la costumbre'. Latín.  
  
-In aeternum.- significa 'para siempre'. Latín.


End file.
